


EAD 2020

by RavenInugami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenInugami/pseuds/RavenInugami
Summary: Have a short sneak in my new project and a wonderful EAD 2020 to everyone.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

_„Say farewell to your old life“_

Gasping for each breath Tony cursed himself and the NoMas around him. Himself, because his instinct - when he had seen it and knew that it couldn't mean anything good - had forced him to reach for the envelope. He cursed the NoMas because they had taken away his silver bracelet, which was so much more. There was something hidden in it with which he could get relief, or even healing. If they would leave him alone. But no! In their - unfortunately partially feigned, oh how he hated his abilities sometimes - concern they didn't let him out of their sight, wanted to help him. But unfortunately they only made things worse. His secret would be kept, but at what cost? He noticed he was getting weaker and he grimaced. Would anyone take care to uphold the traditions of his heritage? Not likely. No one knew who he really was.

He closed his eyes, knowing, sensing that it would be the last time. His breath slowed, then he thought he heard a terrified scream.

Already from far he could hear the noise of battle in the distance, and the crazy laughter of his insane cousin. That they had tried to stop him from coming to the rescue; that for a moment they tried to stun him just to keep him from leaving the house. That was something he would never forgive in his life. They were too few as it was. And how the warning had been delivered... If something happened to the children, then someone would pay for it; and pay dearly. Heads would roll without subsequently assuming a prominent place. He wouldn't mind if they caught him and locked him up again. At least this time it would be earned.

They had done it, prevented worse. It was a miracle that none of the children were critically hurt. None of them had got away without a scratch, but they would survive. The mental scars, they would take much longer to heal. He turned his head to send away the one he had mainly come for, when he noticed two things at once: the panicked look from bright green eyes and a beam of red light coming towards him. He tried to duck, but knew it was in vain. The years in captivity - and he included the last year in the dark hell that called itself headquarters - had left him completely out of shape.

He was hit in the chest and the last thing he heard was a terrified scream.

_„Your spirit never dies“_

Gasping for air he opened his eyes and looked around cautiously. Something was wrong, something was different. Something really strange had happened.

“Well, one thing’s for sure. I am not in London anymore.”

Harry focused on the man who had appeared in the garden behind the Dursley’s house. The green eyes resembled his own and the tired look was familiar to him as well. But apart from the exhausted posture nothing reminded him of Pads and this realization hurt deeply.

“Who are you?”

“My name was Anthony DiNozzo Jr. and Sirius Orion Black. I have not yet decided what to call myself in the future as I am neither one of them.”

“When did we first meet?”

“It’s not that easy to answer. Since there are four dates. The day you were born, the day you blew up your uncle’s sister and waited for the Knight Bus, in the Shrieking Shack when I caught Ron Weasley and Peter Pettigrew, and a week ago when a man unknown to you made contact through a communication mirror and claimed he held the soul, memories and magical essence of Sirius Black.”

Harry swallowed, already sure that the man before him was telling the truth, but one thing remained to be clarified. There was one question to which only Sirius really knew the answer.

“What was the reaction when I told you of my thoughts regarding my future?”

“Never be ashamed of who or what you are, Harry. You have a gift, and if you want to nurture it, I’ll be glad to help you.”

Harry could not prevent tears from shining in his eyes. He crossed the small distance between them and closed his arms around the older one. He didn’t care much about the how at that moment, he had Sirius back. And Tony didn’t seem like a bad guy either.

„I solemnly swear to take over and uphold the duties of the Noble and Ancient House of Black in my own free will and with an open mind, as my father in blood and magic, Sirius Orion Black, intended me to do. _Magicis h_ _æ_ _reditatem. Sempre fedele, sempre pura di cuore e magica._ ”

“I appoint as guardian and new godfather in both the magical and non-magical world Tony Noiro Amato.”

“You have no right! You must do as I say! You answer to me!” Dumbledore flared up, but his opponent only sarcastically grimaced. 

“Denial is not only a river in Egypt, huh? Magintpol is not under the jurisdiction of the ICW.”


	2. Nice Murders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue for the sequel to "Paradise Murders", which I tinker with from time to time.

  
The knife effortlessly pierced the slightly tanned skin of the young woman as he made the first cut. He took pleasure in the expression in her eyes: panic, pain and the realization of being completely powerless against what was to come. When he finished his message shortly afterwards and positioned the knife over her heart, he bent over, held his mouth next to her ear and whispered with disappointment in his voice: “All you had to do was say yes, that's all. So accept it. It's your own fault.” Then he stabbed.

  
Sighing, Captain Yves Collet stood next to the young woman and ran his hand through his short black hair, which was already slightly greying at the temples.   
Another dead woman. Already the third in the last month and a half and still there were no clues as to the identity of the murderer. He had not even managed to decipher the meaning of the three letters that ran across the abdomen. YOF. What could that possibly mean? Again he sighed and remembered that these had not been noticed on the first victim until the autopsy. Previously, the only thing that had been able to be determined from the victim's clothing was the clean puncture mark of the fatal wound. The letters were sharply outlined and had clear lines. What this meant would be clear even to a complete newbie. The murderer somehow prevented the women from moving despite the pain and applied the cuts while they were either naked or their clothing was pushed up. But how did he - or she - do it? In his mind the captain always spoke of a male perpetrator, because he simply could not imagine that a woman was capable of such an act.   
“Captain?” He flinched when someone stepped next to him and spoke to him.   
“What is it?” he growled, chiding himself for his inattentiveness.  
“We're done here. He left no marks again.”  
Collet nodded slowly to the forensic scientist and then left the apartment. Outside the door, he looked up into the brightening sky. This was going to be one long, rotten day.

  
“How'd it go?” Kono looked questioningly at Leilani and the rest of Five-0 had also been waiting outside the building for the young agent.   
“When do you ever come out of an Internal Affairs interview and say, 'Yes, that went really well,'” the brown-haired woman answered sarcastically, undoing the strict hairdo she had chosen for this appointment and sighing ran through her hair. “The fact is, they doubt my judgment. They also feel that I should have realized what was going on with Keanu. So they decided that my professional future is not what I had planned.”  
“What?” Steve was shocked. The board couldn't do that! Leilani Shaw was a great investigator. Plus, her brother had fooled everyone, not just her. And to hold it against her was unjustified. “They sacked you?”  
Leilani shook her head and a crooked smile appeared on her face. She was not really happy with the decision of the IA, but what could she do?  
“I will be assigned a direct supervisor who will closely monitor and evaluate my performance. They said in there that he would make sure that my decisions would be put to even more scrutiny and also that in her opinion it was unlikely that I would ever get a team of my own again.”  
“And who,” Danny remarked, “has received this not entirely honorable assignment?”  
Leilani ran over her belt, already missing the familiar feeling of her badge that she had had to hand over to Internal - a sad look crept into her eyes - then she looked at Steve from below. 

“So, boss. What's the plan?“


End file.
